It was only a kiss
by GleekSebastianLover
Summary: Title taken from The Killers- Mr. Brightside. Kurtbastian fanfic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"And Brittany invited the warblers so that means the smell of craigslist will fill the room and- Blaine? Are you listening to a word Im saying to you?!" Kurt has been rambling on about prom for so long, he hadn't even realised Blaine has completly zoned out. "Blaine?!" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face (yes like he does to waiters at breadsticks).

"Huh? What? Yeah. Um... c-can you repeat that?" Blaine stuttered as he was brought back from the dead.

"What were you staring at?!" a confused and slightly angry Kurt asked to a blushing Blaine.

"You.." he replied timidly. Kurt was lost for words. Instead he just smiled and leaned forwards. Right before their lips met, they were interupted.

"Oh god. Please, just no. Save the lives of all the people in here and don't make us throw up our internal organs? Or is that too much to ask of the fabulous flame boys!?" Sebastian Smythe with his famous smirk.

Kurt looked up at him. "Listen. I know its hard to see past those huge things you call teeth, but me and Blaine are kinda in the middle of something!"

Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's comment. "Kurt..." he called, trying to get his attention and calm him down.

"-its okay" Sebastian said. "I had that coming. I deserved it. Just like i deserved that regionals trophy, but its okay. I actually came to talk to you guys. Mostly you Kurt." He took a seat with them as he spoke.

"What?!" The shocked couple said in unison, much to Sebastian's amusement.

"Wow, thats was well rehearsed." He laughed "but seriously, Im trying to change and I don't want any bad blood between us" he looked at Blaine "or bad red dye number six which looks like blood."

Blaine scoffed and opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off my maroon 5's misery playing from his phone. He looked down to it and saw his big brothers name on the screen. His excitement took over the second he read "Cooper Anderson". He quickly kissed Kurt's cheek and left to speak with his brother. Kurt was left sitting awkwardly with his enemy.

"Sebastian I-mmf!" Without warning the warblers lips were on Kurt's. He tried pulling away, but found himself kissing back. Sebastian's hand went up to his hair as he slipped is tongue into Kurt's mouth, moaning into it softly.

Kurt parted his lips slightly, allowing Sebastian's tongue easier access. He melted into it and pulled him closer by the hips, wanting more. After a while of allowing Sebastian to "explore" his mouth, Kurt realised he who he was kissing and pulled away quickly.

He stared at Sebastian for a while, open mouthed. Sebastian just stared back at him. they sat there in silence before Kurt stated to speak. "Did we just-" Sebastian wasn't listening. Instead he just stood up, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did you do when I left the Lima bean?" Blaine asked, slowly leaning into Kurt's face, making him freeze instantly. He had almost forgot about it.

"Huh, what? Nothing. I-I left. Yeah, I left. Didn't want to be near the criminal chipmunk!" Kurt replied, feeling terrible about lying to his boyfriend. "I love you" Kurt smiled at Blaine, trying to change the subject, anything to avoid talking about Sebastian, what happened, the kiss...

"Really? You just left the second I did?"

"uh-huh yep. Just left. Hey can you help me with my NYADA audition? "

"Kurt cut the crap!" Blaine snapped at him. Kurt was silent. He knew. How long were they sitting like this? Staring at each other. A minute? An hour? A decade?

"How did you know?" Kurt asked softly, finally breaking the silence.

"Next time you decide to stick your tongue down some guys throat, wait till I'm out the door. Like now! Go on. Call him over and fuck him why don't you!" Blaine yelled, getting up and moving to the door.

Kurt ran to him and held his hand, spinning his around and looking into Blaine's eyes, his own full of tears. "Blaine please listen to me! Let me explain!" he begged.

Blaine pulled his hand away, "fine, go on. Tell me your excuse." he spoke weakly, the tone breaking Kurt's heart.

"I-I.. It didn't mean anything! He kissed me first!" He spoke though his tears.

"No... Not good enough. It doesn't matter if he kissed you first. You kissed his back. If you really loved me you would've pushed him off. See you around, Kurt." Blaine responded before walking out Kurt's bedroom and down the stairs.

Kurt ran after him, stopping at the top of the stairs, "Blaine wait!" he yelled out.

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, "What!?" he answered.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" he asked weakly. He held onto the railing so he didn't fall over, his knees feeling weak. Kurt was sure he would end up with Blaine forever. They were just meant to be weren't they? He never expected this. After all that mooning over Blaine... did he really just cheat on him?

Blaine sighed and went up the stairs before cupping Kurt's face in his hands. He leaned in to kiss him softly but stopped right before their lips met. He whispered a soft "See you later."

And with that, Blaine was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, a sleepless Kurt walked into the Lima bean. He hadn't slept all night and the reason was beyond obvious. Blaine. And Sebastian. It wasn't like their usual fights were a song later it would be perfect again. For God's sake, Kurt wasn't even sure he was still in a relationship with Blaine anymore. Was last night a break up? Blaine didn't actually say those words but did he really need to?

As Kurt took his place in line, he thought to himself, why would Sebastian do that? Was it just to try and break him and Blaine up? So he could swoop in and take Blaine? No, it couldn't be. Because there is no way he would be able to take Blaine after how pissed off he was about the whole thing. But, did this mean he liked Kurt? The last time they saw each other before the kiss was regionals. Sebastian hated Kurt then. This whole thing was all too confusing for Kurt.

Eventually, Kurt got to the front of the line and smiled politely at the barista. "Hi can I have a grande low fat mocha please? Thank you." he reached into his pocket for his money before he felt a hand stop him, slipping into his pocket, making Kurt gasp slightly. He looked to where the person who's hand was in his pocket was standing and bit his lip.

Sebastian.

He payed for Kurt's coffee and smirked down at him, "its on me, babe." He leaned close to Kurt's face, making Kurt instantly pull away, taking Sebastian's hand out of his pocket, and walked to where he would collect his coffee. "I can pay for myself," he said flatly, not looking at Sebastian.

"I know you can." Sebastian walked after him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and pressing his body against Kurt's. He spoke lowly in Kurt's ear, smirking throughout.

Kurt gulped a little and took his coffee, not pushing Sebastian off yet. "I thought I had a hard luck case of the gay face," he reminded Sebastian. He shrugged him off and went to put his coffee on a small table nearby, where he could add sugar to it, pouring one packet in and mixing it around. he put the wooden mixing stick in his mouth, sucking and licking the coffee off it.

This obviously got Sebastian staring. "Damn, Kurt. You're doing that on purpose aren't you? Turning me on like that. I know another long piece of wood you can suck on" he mumbled in Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his body against Kurt's again from behind. This time he let his hands wander slightly, his arms around his waist but his hands trailing down to his lap, slipping them into his pockets and laying a soft and long kiss to his neck.

Kurt shivered and let out a small moan before getting a hold of himself and gently pushing Sebastian off, taking his coffee and sitting down at a table. Sebastian followed him and sat opposite. "I'll take that as a later." he winked.

Sebastian's wink caused Kurt to look away to prevent himself from getting lost in his flirting. "What do you want, Sebastian?" he said bluntly, taking a sip from his coffee.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Right well um... Fuck. Where do I start? Okay, the kiss. I er- well you see- i just-" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Please just.. tell me why you did it?" Kurt asked softly and looked at him pleadingly. This look made Sebastian smile slightly. He took Kurt's hand, making Kurt bit his lip but Sebastian didn't let go.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." he half whispered. Kurt blushed and looked down before looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Thank you..." he smiled.

"Okay, this may sound really crazy but... Theres this feeling that I get every time I see you. Its like, my heart stops beating for a second and I just wait for you to talk to me. But I know you won't so I go and insult you because Im too scared you'll laugh at me if I tried to be a good person. Im not good at this stuff. When I try to be good I look like an idiot and I don't want you to think I'm just some laughing stock. I don't care what others think about me but I just feel like for you, its worth trying. Blaine... he was someone I looked at in a way I look at other guys. Just a quick fuck. But with you, I can't imagine doing that. I feel like just... making you feel good. In more ways than just sex."

Kurt looked at Sebastian in a whole new way. He wasn't looking at the guy who tried to steal his boyfriend. He was looking at an amazing person who was making Kurt smile. "What does that mean?" he asked softly.

"It means... Watching you with Blaine kills me. I look at him and think, he is the luckiest man alive. The guy who Kurt Hummel loves. And that should be me instead of him. I love you, Kurt. Its weird and crazy but... its true. I am fucking in love with you." He stood up and turned to walk away, leaving Kurt sitting at the table. One thought going through his mind.

_Sebastian Smythe is in love with me. _


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurt sat with the glee girls, two thoughts crossed his mind. First, these girls lack of fashion taste was awful and if he wasn't their the prom dresses they wore would be a horrendous sight. Second, Sebastian.

Was he lying? What did he mean he loved him? Why did Kurt like it...? Kurt knew how much of an awful person he must be for it, but he liked the thought of two men being in live with him. Two...

Blaine.

Kurt hadn't stopped to think about Blaine since Sebastian said those three words. Did Blaine even know what happened? Should Kurt tell him? He knew he had to talk to Blaine eventually. And the thought killed him.

No. Kurt refused to look weak. Not now, not here. He knew no one would understand. Kurt didn't even understand and it was happening to him. Sebastian Smythe was in lo- "KURT!"

His thoughts were interrupted, making him snap back to reality. "Yes, Rachel?" and now Kurt had opened himself up to a whole load of Rachel Berry. The worst part was he wasn't even listening. He only answered when Tina asked him, "Kurt? Are you okay? You seem a little...out of it."

"I'm fine, Tina." Kurt responded, getting a groan from all the girls. "What?" he asked, trying to seem as if nothing was wrong. He was a brilliant actor, but these girls saw right through him.

"Come on Kurtie, we all can tell something is wrong." Sugar spoke with excitement in her voice from knowing a story was on its way.

Kurt sighed and looked at all their eager faces. "Fine. But don't judge me or interrupt me." He looked at Rachel so he would get the hint, before turning back and revealing all. The whole story. From the kiss, to the I love you. It was fair to say none of them expected that. There was a shared moment of silence, broken by Tina saying "Oh my god..." and quickly followed by Rachel screaming "Sebastian Smythe!? The guy who tried to steal Blaine, break you up, blind you, sabotage our regionals and photoshopped disturbing pictures of my fiancé?!"

"This is insane..." Quinn whispered.

"Okay, I understand this is weird but, maybe if we looked at this from his point of view we could understand things instead of dwelling on the past!" Kurt argued.

"Oh hell to the no, Kurt! That guy don't deserve you! You ain't seriously gonna leave Blaine for him are you!?" Mercedes asked.

"Bad unicorn." Mumbled Brittany.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by a certain Latina. "Now hold up. I hate Sebastian as much as the next guy. I still wanna show him how we deal with his type in Lima Heights. However, it takes a lot of guts to tell someone you love them." She looked over at Brittany, a loving expression on her face.

"We've all been there. In love. Berry, you remember what it was like in the first year of glee club! You obsessed with Finn, basically stalking him. I mean, if you did that to anyone who wasn't as brain dead as manboobs, they would've gotten a damn restraining order. But you get my point. Its terrifying to say I love you."

"All of you know what it feels like. Rachel and Finn, Quinn had it with Puck and trouty mouth. Girl Chang with boy Chang. Mercedes and her tater tots or whoever, I mean maybe that Shane guy but god knows where he is now and are you even still with Sam? I mean sure we all love you and everything but seriously, what is the deal with you two?" she smiled teasingly before looking back at Brittany. "But back to the point, I know who I feel it for."

Santana's speech made Kurt think. He had it Blaine. Didn't he?

"I'm not saying Kurt should dump the Blaine and let him wallow in a pit of hair gel and bow tie's. I'm just saying maybe he should at least consider Sebastian. Don't break his heart more than you will by ignoring him. Not even he deserves that."

Silence. Everyone knew she was right. Tina cried before Rachel got up, "Okay girls! Back to prom dresses!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt lay down on his bed, head where his feet should be and on his stomach. He faced his laptop and logged onto Skype, checking to see who was online late at night. Being home alone was actually pretty boring to Kurt since he wasn't one to go out late. He noticed Blaine wasn't online, sighing in relief. He couldn't face him yet.

He scrolled through his contacts before stopping and staring at one particular person. Sebastian Smythe. He didn't know if he should call him or not. Santana told him not to ignore him, but did that mean he had to contact him? Or just answer when he talks?

Suddenly Kurt's laptop screen was flashing with a call. Sebastian was calling Kurt. He didn't even think it through before answering. "Hi." he smiled slightly, controlling his blush.

Sebastian looked beyond sexy. All Kurt could see was his chest and face but he liked what he saw. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off his biceps, the top three buttons down, making his chest available for Kurt to see. Sebastian didn't have his hair in the usual coiffed look. It was product free but up, in a way that made him look so hot that if he was in Kurt's room, Kurt would've thrown himself at him. He shifted slightly and bit his bottom lip.

"Hey." Sebastian responded, smiling back at Kurt. "Listen I just wanted to say Im sorry if I made you feel awkward when I said those words to you."

"Oh... y-yeah..." Kurt looked down and closed his eyes. "You said you loved me... was that true?" Kurt spoke softly.

"Yeah.." Sebastian responded, nodding. He looked down briefly before looking up at Kurt again.

"Its funny, why am I not laughing at you or using it against you? Im supposed to hate you." he looked at Sebastian, face slightly showing his confusion.

"You cant hate someone who loves you like I do." Sebastian stated.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again, briefly. "Im sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I don't feel the same way about you." he felt awful saying it, but he wasn't going to lie to him and tell him he loved him when he didn't. He felt even worse after seeing the pained look on Sebastian's face, which he was trying hard to hide, not wanting Kurt to feel bad.

"Y-Yeah I get it. Why would you love me anyway? No one can. No one ever has. I can't compete with Blaine Anderson. What was I thinking?" he shook his head and run a hand through his hair.

Kurt felt his heart break. He felt like a terrible person. "No, its not that. I don't feel the same because I don't know you. But, there's something... something that says maybe I could feel the same. In time..."

Sebastian looked at kurt through the screen lovingly. "You think so?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at him. "You never know what can happen. Love is a funny little thing. You can't help it. If its meant to be, I would be glad to fall in love with you."

This made Sebastian smile. "Good to know. Because I plan on it happening."

Sebastian's words make Kurt blush a little. "I have a feeling you have a plan."

"Trust me babe. I know what I'm doing." he smirked and winked before ending the call, leaving Kurt blushing and smiling widely. Why did this make him feel so happy? Whatever the reason, he didn't care.

This happiness only lasted shortly. As soon as he logged off and closed his laptop, Kurt got a text:

**From: Blainey boo**

Tomorrow after school at the Lima Bean. We have to talk. -Blaine

Kurt took a deep breath and read the text about ten times before changing the name of Blaine's number on his contact list to a simple "Blaine Anderson" and putting his phone on his bedside table, going to his bathroom to start on his night-time skin care routine. For the first time in ages, Blaine was the only thought in Kurt''s mind, but this time, not in a good way.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt walked into Glee club and noticed Blaine sitting alone. He thought about sitting next to him but decided against it and sat next to Rachel. It was hard to see Blaine, not even knowing if they were together or not. Blaine hadn't changed his relationship status on Facebook yet. To Kurt, that meant they were still "klaine." what Kurt wondered was...why was he upset about it? It was almost as if he didn't want to be in the relationship anymore, but didn't want to end it either. He was more confused than ever. The text Blaine had send the night before was stuck in Kurt's mind too. He couldn't help but wonder what Blaine wanted to talk about. Maybe he was trying to put things right...or the exact opposite. Had Sebastian maybe told Blaine he was in love with Kurt? Was Blaine going to tell Kurt not to leave him? All these questions made Kurt's head hurt.

As Mr. Shuester walked in, Kurt nursed his forehead. "Okay guys I have good news. We're performing again this year for the senior prom!" He told them, getting cheers from the club. Also making Kurt's head hurt more. "And, thanks to our senior class president, Miss Brittany Pierce, the Dalton Academy Warblers will be joining us."

"They all look the same, so theres no bulling at the school. And its an all boys school so its like a gay pride parade. But their rainbow are the colors of their blazers. Right Santana?" Brittany explained.

"She's a genius." Santana smiled at Brittany.

The glee club looked at Brittany oddly before looking back at the front. "Right so I was thinking, we could just have them perform and then us perform but why don't we seize the chance? Having all you guys would be too much so maybe, we could have a duet? One of you guys with one of them."

"Mr. Shue with all due respect, as much of a good person I am, I just wouldn't feel very comfortable singing a song with Sebastian. After all he is the only one who sings solo in that group and I am the one here who's voice is the most outstanding, but us two doing a duet isn't exactly what I had in mind for my senior prom." Rachel said.

"Actually Rachel, I wasn't planning on picking you. I was going to ask if anyone would like to and then we could have a vote. Any volunteers?" he asked.

The room was silent. Well, at least until Santana spoke up, "I myself don't want to, but I do know who I think should be singing up there." He looked over at Kurt. "Porcelain would do a fantastic job. His voice is girly enough but seeing an actually girl sing with the warblers in the back would be a sight my eyes don't want to see."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, Santana's right!"

Sam looked confused, "That doesn't make much sense..."

"Shut it trouty." Santana argued. "So lady lips, gonna take one for the team or not?"

Kurt looked at Santana. He knew what she was doing. If he agreed then him and Sebastian would have to spend a lot of time together. She didn't want Kurt to ignore Sebastian, so she made up that excuse so they would have to talk. Sebastian and Santana aren't that much different and Santana has approximately been where Sebastian was at. She wasn't going to let Kurt hurt him, even if she wasn't very fond of him.

"Alright. I'll do it." Kurt said, looking at Mr. Shue. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him, and knew he wasn't happy about Kurt agreeing.

After and hour the bell rang, signaling the end of Glee club. As Kurt got up, Blaine came to him and muttered quietly "I'll meet you there."

Kurt turned to continue the conversation, but Blaine has walked away already. Kurt picked up his bag and went to his locker, getting his car keys before going to his car and driving to the Lima Bean. As he drove, one thing was certain to him.

This was not going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your breaking up with me?" Kurt repeated. He had only just sat down when Blaine had told him he was dumping him.

"Yeah... Its not working out. We haven't talked to each other since I told you I saw you and Sebastian and... I'm sorry. Its not what I want to do, its what I have to." Blaine explained, speaking softly and looking down.

This was weird. Kurt knew this was coming but, why didn't he feel so sad? He loved Blaine...but the spark wasn't there any more.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Right... I'm sorry for what I did Blaine. But I get it. Guess this is goodbye then..." he spoke just as soft, not daring to look up at him.

"Yeah, goodbye." He stood up and left. He clearly only wanted to say this. At least he didn't do it over the phone...

As Kurt watched him leave, he noticed where he was sitting. The same place Sebastian had kissed him...where he said I love you...it gave Kurt this feeling...hope. Hope that it would get better. Sebastian Smythe was going to make it better.

Breaking up is always hard, Kurt's memories of Blaine and him together, knowing it wouldn't happen again, it was sad. But the thought of new memories being created, with Sebastian with him. It gave Kurt hope.

Hope.

Kurt pulled out his phone and opened his Facebook app, changing his relationship status. He put his phone back in his pocket and felt buzz after buzz. After a while he took out his phone to see notifications from everyone, sighing at the many "Oh my god! Kurt I'm so sorry! If you wanna talk I'm here for you!" and "Stay strong!". He shook his head and simply turned it off, shoving it back in his pocket and standing up.

Before he could walk to the door, he heard the barista yell out "Grande low fat mocha for Kurt?"

He turned around and walked to the counter, speaking politely, "Hi um... I didn't order a coffee..." the barista just winked at him and handed it over. Kurt looked at it and smiled softly at the writing on it, feeling his heart flutter.

_I love you. -S _


End file.
